


Fantasies Fulfilled

by Prophetella



Series: Impatience, Frustrated, Caught [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OT3 Nabs The 4th, Pre-OT4, Raphael has a potty mouth, Wet Dream, rated r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: Raph is tired of waking up from wet dreams unfulfilled and FRUSTRATED. (Challenge 188)





	Fantasies Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> He's been trying to get a rise out of his brother's and now he's gonna get a response from his misbehavior...

   Raphael turned over in his hammock, the dream inflaming senses and bringing sweat up on his skin until he woke with a jolt as his moist dick hit the cold night air. He looked down the length of his body at the offending member then glanced at the clock display, 3:48 AM, “Really, just you're fucking kidding me, right?” He glared down at his member dripping with precum. “Thi's bull!” He folded his arms over his plastron and snarled down at the source of his discomfort. “Ya couldn't have waited a few frikken minutes, huh?” Taking himself in hands, he roughly jerked himself off to completion. Not really bothering to enjoy the experience, the orgasm came only as a pressure release rather than fully satisfying. This routine was getting old.

   Since moving to this new lair, there was always a time during the coldest part of the winter- when Donnie didn't want to draw attention to their heat waste- that this happened. The Lair would grow colder at night and he would start having wet dreams. Unfortunately, before the wet dream could do its thing, HIS Thing would pop out into the cold air and wake him without allowing relief. Then, it would happen nightly until the Lair warmed again. It made for a very frustrating time of the year.

   The specific dreams this year didn't help any. Watching Pretty Woman had gotten him a visit from Julia Roberts herself. Transformers came out and he had a hot dream with Megan Fox. He even had a dream about the hot old cougar in Sons of Anarchy the first season that show came on. How he longed to wake up sweat-soaked from a dream like that again!

   Instead, his focus must have shifted while the weather grew cold and he found out that Leo and Mike had taken to keeping each other warm. Some nights that had gotten a bit loud, actually. Occasionally, he and Donnie had caught each other staring at the door while Mike professed his appreciation. Raphael thought that Donnie had approached him but instead, the poor guy would freeze up and start to babble when Raphael gave him his full attention. He hadn't even tried to say anything and Donatello would start to choke once they locked glances in private. That got frustrating fast before the all-new level of frustrating that he experienced now.

   Now, his dreams included embarrassing visions of Donatello, and sometimes Michelangelo but most of all, Leonardo. The dreams came in all forms. Sometimes, it was just teasing touches from the tormenting pair until even in the dream he holed up somewhere private to release his hard-on and work it to completion. Then there had been a few where he walked in on the lovebirds and watched until he had to run off and find release. Occasionally, in the dream, they turned and gestured him over before he had a chance to walk away. Tonight had been his favorite kind.

   It always started with Donnie approaching him alone. “You know, it just makes sense to pair up with each other, right?” He’d always nod and grin and arrange a rendezvous. The dream would change every time after that point but he still enjoyed them. This time, Don just followed him into the shower to help him clean up after spending time working on his bike. Then the water had felt cold, so they cuddled up together and pressed warm caresses on each other. Their hands inflaming each other and finally Don dropping to his knees before him in the water… which was exactly when Raphael had woken up with a chilled hard-on.

   Seriously, just fuck his life! Or rather no fuck, dammit. In fact, **way** too much no fuck. He wanted some fucking. Annnd no one was stepping up to the plate. He sighed to himself and looked at the clock again. Fuck it, he could go out and work on some weights for a while, half past four couldn’t be too early. Right?

   He climbed out of his hammock and pulled on wrappings to help protect his joints. Then he took the slow way down to his weight set, feet heavily trudging every step of the way. He stopped at the mirror on the bathroom door, the quiet of the Lair singing along his skin as he checked himself out. He’d never hear the end of it from his brothers if they caught him doing that, but he always regretted having scutes instead of the six pack he knew he’d have sported by now. Maybe even an eight-pack, since six packs were actually easy compared to the work him and his bros did. Maybe Donnie’d have a six pack! “Man, I didn’t need to think of that,” he grumbled and quickly settled into the free weight bench to work the thoughts out.

   He let time wash over him and his efforts focus him on the smooth motion of joint and tendon. Pushing himself to the edge of his limits, despite the lack of spotter. Raphael’s muscles warmed up and sweat broke out across him long before he realized his brothers stood above him. Mikey smirked, “I don’t think he looked at the schedule on the fridge before he came out here, Leo!”

   “Obviously, since I doubt he’d have tried to wear himself transparent if he had read your oh-so-subtle rewrite of Free day to Foursome in the Dojo. By the way, could you go scratch that out before our Father comes out and suffers a heart attack over his morning tea?” Mike snickered at Raph’s shocked expression but went to comply as Leo and Don exchanged looks. “So Donnie? Do we need to move your plans to the shower room or can we just haul him off to the Dojo as is?”

   Donatello grinned, one hand trailing up an emerald thigh, “Let’s just take him to the dojo to talk about his recent groping issue. I like him best when he’s sweaty!” Raphael went willingly.


End file.
